codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Morales
Jim "Jimbo" Morales is the Physical Education teacher at Kadic, and the campus supervisor, the health teacher. He has a love handle on his stomach and is shown to eat fairly unhealthy, but while he is overweight he is shown to be very strong in many episodes. He always has a bandage on his left cheek and tucks his trousers into his socks and wears a headband. He always wears a white teashirt and red sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. Personality Jim is shown to be a man with many different character traits that change depending on the situation. On most days Jim is shown to be very strict, sometimes even bullying, and to have little tolerance to rule breakers and practical jokers. However, on the other side of the spectrum, Jim is shown to care greatly about the safety of his students in spite of his strict attitude, which is why he most likely created a lot of the new school rules such as banning students from the boiler room except in cases of emergency, not allowing the children to get trapped in the food freezer, not letting girls be in the boys' dormitory after a certain time, etc. Jim claims that he has had numerous jobs over the years, and in numerous episodes he acts how a soldier would. During X.A.N.A.'s attacks Jim will rarely show his fear while he is around the schoolchildren, and will do what ever it takes to protect them. On at least two occasions he has listen to Jeremie's instructions on what to do, and fought against XANA without mercy. He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo, which is what he claims his friends call him. History in the show *In the prequel XANA Awakens Part 1, he tells Ulrich and Yumi and embarrassing story about himself. He thinks he was brave and clever but Ulrich and Yumi laughed. Ulrich then says "Honestly, I think you would've been better not talking about it." This supposedly started the famous, "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" saying. *In the first episode, he yells at Millie and Tamiya for being in the tool shed which is where all the tools are kept. He then grounded the two girls, even though Millie was the one acting inappropriately. Job at Kadic Jim is shown to be much more than just the school's Physical Education teacher, this is a list of jobs that Jim has had at the school. *He is shown to be the school's handyman, often having to use his strength to move large items and fix doors and windows. *Jim is the campus supervisor and is in charge of student discipline, and is very strict (most of the time) to students who break the rules. *Jim is shown to be the health teacher in at least one episode. *He was also the school's librarian in at least three episodes *Jim is also the school's swimming pool teacher, in season 2. *He was the coach of the school's soccer team in one episode of Season 1. List of Jobs / skills and abilities Jim has claimed to have held many jobs over the coarse of his life. Most of these jobs he would rather not talk about. Jobs *United states Navy seal trainer, he has said this on many diffrent occasions, he has been shown to be a capable fighter, and held his own against a spector. **It should be noted that their is no such thing as a "United states Navy Seals Trainer" and that means he was mostly a Drill sargent for the Navy seals. **When he saluted to the police officer he gave his name, rank and seriel number. for those who are unfamiliar with the military you are suppose to give your name rank and serial number when captured *In Final Round Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to but he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tornament. *In Wreck Room Jim says that he was once a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been glad to talk about it when people declined his offer for a game. *Canadian special forces in the pilot *CIA, *NASA, as a test dummy for the space race. Skills *Jim, is a decent fighter, and was able to hold his own for a while against a polymorphic clone. *Jim is shown to be pretty adapt at killing Roadstters in false start, considering he was outnumber and held most of them at bay *Jim has beaten Ulrich in a one on one fight *Jim has trained the team for at least a week in navy seal boot camp (minus the swimming) *Jim is shown to be an excellent swimmer, hiker, surivalist, and any outdoor activity *Jim is shown to have a basic idea of how the school's eletrical system works * Relationship with the Characters Lyoko Warriors *Jeremie Belpois, in season 1 he was very suspicious of Jerimie and his friends because they kept disappearing during classes. by the end of season 1 Jim made it his mission to find out his secret, which lead to him being fired whne he accidentally injured Jerimie. Jim is shown to be nicer to Jerimie in later seasons but not by much. In the episode I'd rather not talk about it, he and Jerimie bond while hiding from X.A.N.A.'s bull and Jim inspires Jerimie to try to become big and strong. *Ulrich Stern, he is Jim's favorite of the group, this is most likely because Ulrich is a great athlete and is a great soccer player. *Aelita Stones, when Aelita first came into the world and the supercomputer was shut off, she fainted and Jim used his training to make sure she was safe. He has given Aelita detentions for cutting class and being up past curfew. *Odd Della Robbia, he tends to have a love hate Relaionship with Odd. He finds Odd'sjokes hilarious when they aren'taimed at him. but hates the fact that he is a jokester and pranks him. Jim was upset when Odd tried to blackmail him into putting him back with his friends, but later tells Jim that he won't do it, which touches jim's heart and causes him to convince Mr.Delmas into doing it. He is shown to have a collection of Odd's tests because Odd turns them into origami. *William Dunbar, Jim is shown to be impressed with william's athetic stature, but hates the fact that he is a "bad boy" and is always breaking school rules. *Yumi Ishiyama, Jim is shown to be very fond of Yumi in most episodes, but will still be hard on her if she breaks the rules. Faculty and Staff *Ms. Hertz, and Jim have an on and off relationship, in most episodes Jim is flirting with her, or she is flirting with him. She has threaten him on numerous occasions for what would be harrassment. They both however share a deep love and appreciation for the great outdoors. *Mr. Delmas, and Jim generally get along pretty well. Mr. Delmas is shown to have a good amount of faith in Jim, and usually trusts his judgement, despite how he is somewhat forgetful. Mr. Delmas does fire Jim, after he became sick and tired of Jim being convised that Jerimie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were up to something, and he accidentaly injured Jerimie. their relationship is similar to the relationship between Sergeant Shultz and Colonel Klink from Hogan's Heroes. Both Shultz and Jim are in the army, both are overwieght, can be easily tricked, and are incharge of gaurding people, and both Mr. Delmas and Klink have fired, or sent them to the russian front, or threaten them when they screw up. Students *in general **Most students either like or hate Jim, this is due to him being very tough on trouble makers. a large amount of the girls in the school love the fact that he used to be a disco dancer. Most of the younger students look to Jim for guideance when they are in danger. Jim also cares deeply about the students, and almost dies fighting the Roachsters in False Start with a Nail gun. '' *Sissi delmas **Jim is usually very hard on her, due to her being the the Headmaster's daugter and won't tollerate any indsubordination from her. Trivia *In the original French, Jim's last name is spelt ''Moralès. *Jim collects the oragami that Odd makes out of his tests. *In the episode Straight to Heart, Jim reveals that he had blonde curly hair. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterwards, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble for unknown reasons. *There is a possibility that Jim is related to Evo Morales, the current president of Bolivia. His last name could also be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to Team Lyoko very often. *Jim has never been to Lyoko, but some fans have created Lyoko outfits and weapons for him should he ever become a Lyoko Warrior. *Sometimes at night, Jim's wifebeater yanks partway over his belly, much to his embarrassment. *In Contact, played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. Romain even wore a mini-version of Jim's typical outfit. *Jim has shown an attraction to Suzanne Hertz, which she only sometimes returns. *In the french version of Code Lyoko, he is voiced by Frédéric Meaux. *Jim, could have Post Tramatic Stress Disorder as a result from his service as a Navy Seal, this would explain why he is constantly alert even when there is no danger near. Jim avoids conversations about his past as a Navy seal, CIA, ect. which is another sign of Post Tramatic Stress Disorder. Jim relives the event that caused him to get Post Tramatic Stress Disorder in the episode False Start while fighting X.A.N.A. It is shown that Jim is very impulsive, which is another symptom. Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Jim in Season 4.jpg Jimsmad.jpg Secondaires_0898.jpg Secondaires 0969.jpg Secondaires 0701.jpg Secondaires_0927.jpg tumblr_m4frkr2S9Q1r4ly8qo1_500.gif tumblr_m4nfjySbVn1rs1cogo1_400.jpg File:Tumblr_lyudjf2svQ1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o2_500.png File:Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o2_500.png File:Tumblr_m4um8938J81r7qs82o1_500.gif File:Tumblr_m1gxole4ID1rsvm6bo1_500.gif File:Tumblr_m1il3gRzyr1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lqrqtigTbQ1r2u21io1_500.png tumblr_lz1lg1I7oR1qlvb12o1_500.png BeFunky_tumblr_m5hizhNGmT1r7qs82o1_500.jpg Teddygozillajimisattacked.jpg Jim v. Teddy.gif 9 jim gets electrocuted.png 2011-09-15 0932.png 130px-2011-08-14_1451_001.png 130px-2011-08-14_1503.png Aelita Passed Out.png Jer1.png Jim has a major glitch.png Faux depart 306-1-.jpg 179223 1233529469414 full.jpg 179223_1233529455640_full.jpg 2011-09-15 0930.png 2011-09-15 0928 002.png 2011-09-15 0931 001.png 11 solitary martial arts.png 8 jeremie's clone demonstrates its sporting skills.png Secondaires 0922.jpg Zombie jim.jpg 2011-08-14 1454.png Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png Jimpainting2.JPG New Order Jim shows Aelita her room image 1.png XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png William 118.jpg William 109.jpg William 017.jpg Gallery: Evolution 404317284_640.jpg Jim and Ulrich.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-59.png|Jim in evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-52.png|Jim trying to figure out a computer IMG 20130107 212720.JPG Warrior Awakens 28.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Foolxana23 Warriorawakens40 Warriorawakens39 Warriorawakens38 Warriorawakens37 Warriorawakens35 Warriorawakens29 Warriorawakens50 Warriorawakens48 Warriorawakens46 Warriorawakens43 Warriorawakens42 Warriorawakens66 Warriorawakens64 Warriorawakens63 Profuture09.JPG Rendezvous30 Rendezvous28 Rendezvous31 Rendezvous55 Rendezvous53 Rendezvous52 Rendezvous109 Rendezvous108 Rendezvous106 Obstination24.JPG Warriorawakens79 es:Jim Morales Morales, Jim "Jimbo" Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:Kadic Category:XANA's vessels Category:Jim Category:Code lyoko evolution